The present invention relates to surface texture materials, and more particularly to a novel pressurized substance in liquid or semi-liquid form that is storable and dispensable from an air-tight pressurized container to be sprayed onto a drywall or other supporting surface so that after subsequent curing and hardening, a matching surface texture is provided with that of the surrounding drywall.
It has been conventional practice in the procedure of repairing or patching drywall to remove the damaged portion and subsequently fill any holes, depressions or the like with a prepared patch material. The patch or replacement material is applied by means of a trowel or other flat tool that will press the patch material into the hole or depression and that will prepare and provide a surface area to receive a finish surface coating. After the patch material has cured and adhered to the original support material, a smooth surface is provided that receives the final coating. This coating leaves a smooth surface that is not matched to the surrounding roughened or textured surface.
A drywall surface usually presents a surface texture that has a very slightly roughened texture. It is generally plaster-like. Such an appearance and surface texture cannot be attained through the use of smoothing tools or patch tools once the patch material has been applied to the damaged or repaired area. Therefore, difficulties and problems have been encountered that stem largely from the fact that the use and application of conventional patching materials on drywall leaves a surface texture that does not match the surrounding area and is noticeable after the repair has been completed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,921,466, to Stern, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,583, to Stern, et al., disclose an apparatus and method by which spray texturing can be accomplished by providing spray patterns of varying texture. In the above referenced patents, the additional step of changing the particle size by adjusting a cross-sectional area of the outlet through which the texture material passes as it is dispensed is required to vary the texture.
Like other aerosol patents, the solvent disclosed in the above-referenced patents is desirably aromatic and/or aliphatic hydrocarbons, ketones, etc. Aromatic and aliphatic hydrocarbons, like xylene or tolulene often have noxious and toxic fumes. They additionally may present health and environmental concerns.
Therefore, there is a need for a sprayable drywall texture material that may be applied to a repaired or patched area, and that may be contained in a hand-held applicator and dispensed using only one hand, so that the material may be conveniently stored as well as applied to the required area in a simple and convenient manner.
An object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a drywall texture spray material that does not use harmful chemicals such as xylene, methyl ethyl ketone (MEK) or other volatile organic compounds. Such an embodiment of the present invention provides fewer noxious odors and decreased health and environmental risks.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide drywall texture spray that is more environmentally friendly than the sprays that are the current state of the art.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a drywall texture spray material that has decreased drying time, yet does not contain xylene, methyl ethyl ketone (MEK) or other harmful volatile organic compounds.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a drywall texture spray that is easier to clean than those which use xylene, methyl ethyl ketone (MEK) or other volatile organic compounds. The present invention is water based and cleans with water. Therefore, it is easier to clean up than other sprays, which may require other compounds to clean up or remove the spray.
Accordingly the above problems and difficulties are obviated by the present invention, which provides a novel material that is storable and dispensible from a convenient dispenser including a pressurized container holding a quantity of the drywall surface texture material in a liquid or semi-liquid condition so that upon depression of a dispensing nozzle, the material will be discharged and directed to a patch area or seam intended to receive the surface texture material. The hardenable, flowable material includes a liquid base, a polymer and a filler. The hardenable, flowable material may also be dispensed by traditional spraying mechanisms as are known in the art. The hardenable flowable material may also include a fungicide to prevent the growth of mold or mildew.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the drywall textured material may include: a base or emulsion that is primarily water; a polymer; a pressurized carrier for dispensing of the material; and a fillers such as clay or calcium carbonate.